Rising to the challenge
by sasukara
Summary: Rina just graduated from the ninja academy. And Sasuke just came back from the Sound village. When Rina saw Sasuke, she fell for him.But Rina is not the type of weak girl who runs after boys. She will do anything to make the girls to stay out of Sasuke.
1. The return

Hello, I'm back! After creating and deleting a heap of un-successful fanfic, I'm up with the new one. Please read and review! Critiques and flamers are welcome!

Some of the characters here are make up characters by me!

Rising to the challenge

Konoha is just as normal as it could be, many years passed, and the day the shinobis awaited came. The people crowded in the streets of Konoha, to see the retrieved shinobi. Two kunoichis were pushing their way through the streets. See that brown-haired kunoichi? The one that has her hair at the shoulder level, that one, her name is Hinozuni Rina. And the other one, her name is Kagegami Yuzuka.

"What's going on?" Rina asked a woman who was standing in the crowd, seems like that lady is pushing her way too, "Nani? You don't know what's going on? Uzumaki Naruto is able to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke from going to Orochimaru!"

Rina tilted her head a little bit, "Uchiha Sasuke? I think I heard about him when I was in Ninja academy." When they turned to the lady, she was gone. Yuzuka recalls what she heard from other people, "Uchiha Sasuke leaves his village when he is 13, three years passed, he must be sixteen by now." She paused, "2 years older than us."

Women's screams were heard from far away, "They are coming! They are coming! Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke had made their way to the gates of Konoha village!!" Rina and Yuzuka quickly pushed their way in the crowd and try to take a look at Uchiha Sasuke.

What they saw is a blonde boy, and a raven-color-hair boy walking into the village. The blonde boy, they know well, Uzumaki Naruto, they often saw him with their friend, Konohamaru. But they never saw Sasuke before. The peered closer, and they see him, clearly. He is tall and has spiky black hair; he is very handsome to the girls. At that very moment, Sasuke's eye met with Rina's eye. Rina felt her heart beating fast.

After the Sasuke leaves the area, the crowd also leaves. Only Rina and Yuzuka is standing there. Yuzuka called her friend, "Rina, are you alright?" Rina was frozen as shades of pink starts to scatter on her face, "Sasuke-sempai, it's love at first sight, with you."

Yuzuka heard it, and she is shocked, "Hey Rina! If you want to love him you'll be in danger!" Rina is puzzled, "Why is it? He hates me?" Yuzuka sighed, "Almost all the kunoichis of our age 13-17 is in love with him. Some that I know will be Sakura-sempai and Ino-sempai. They both are so scary, maybe they will kill you if you even try to touch Sasuke-san."

"That's it! This will be a challenge to me! I will win it! I will have Sasuke-san someday! And he will belong to me!" Rina announced, not awared that Sakura is just nearby.


	2. Chaotic beginning

Thank you for the reviews! I'm really appreciated by it!

Rising to the challenge

Rina turned and saw a pink haired kunoichi, she is looking towards Rina and Yuzuka, "Konnichiwa Rina-chan, Konnichiwa Yuzuka-chan, why are you two here?" The pink-haired kunoichi was holding a traditional reed-woven box, "Rina-chan, Yuzuka-chan, have you seen Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke-kun yet?"

Both genin girls points to the same direction, "Hai, Sakura-sempai, they went to the Hokage's office there!" Haruno Sakura smiled in return, "Thank you, Yuzuka-chan and Rina-chan, uh, and why are you two here?" While Sakura's face shows cheerfulness, Inner Sakura was just about to blast things off to pieces, 'BETTER NOT SAY WE COME FOR SASUKE OR YOU TWO DAMN GIRLS WILL BE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!' Rina answered frankly, "We come to welcome Sa…." Just in a sudden, Yuzuka covered Rina's mouth and answered instead of Rina, for her friend's safety, "Uh…we are here for our friend Sousaku…uh yes!!!! Sousaku said he'll meet us here at about late noon right Rina?" Rina was puzzled, "Sousaku? Who is Sousaku?" Yuzuka was in a great panic, "Nani? Bad girl Rina! You forgot Sousaku???? Sousaku is our friend, the one that bought a Fuuma Shuriken for you!!"

Sakura twitched her right eye, "Neh, you girls look suspicious, is there anything you two won't tell me?!" the clever kunoichi answers quickly and point to a boy nearby, "Aye! There he comes! Sousaku-kun!!!" Yuzuka dragged her friend right to a genin boy that comes by, "Sayonara Sakura-sempaiii!!!!!!!!!"

The boy was puzzled, "My name is Yoimaru, not Sousaku." Yuzuka looks at the boy evilly, "Neh, Sousaku-kun, why are you fooling as your brother Yoimaru? We know it's you, Sousaku. Yoimaru is taller than you…you can't fool us." The boy was convinced to go with the girl's situation by Yuzuka's "evil" look.

"You always know it's me, no matter how I tried. I still want to be like my older brother Yoimaru, he is just…too good!" the boy smiled to Rina and Yuzuka. Sakura turned to see the 3 genins having good conversations, "Sayonara Rina-chan, Yuzuka-chan, and to you too, Sousaku-kun!"

The 3 genins watched as Sakura happily stride away to the Hokage's building. "By the way, thank you so much! What's your name again? I though I saw you in team 18." Yuzuka happily ask the boy. "Oh, Watashino Yoimaru desu. I'm Yoimaru, and yes I am in team 18, keen eyes you have, girls" Suddenly, Yuzuka dragged the boy's hand, "We two will treat you since you save us both from the evil clutches of Sakura-sempai." Rina asked, in a puzzled manner, "Where are we going?"

"To the Ichiraku! Where else shoud we go?" Yuzuka smiled. Rina was running after Yoimaru and Yuzuka.

While far away, in the Hokage's building, Sakura sneezed, "Heh, who is gossiping about me now."


	3. Ramen talk

Attention please Ladies and Gentlemen!!!!Hehehehe, I will have my exam in next week, so this will be it! This is not ending yet but I won't be able to come and update stories in a while! I will survive the examination and come back to update stories again!!!

Rising to the challenge

"Oiishi!!!! This is so great!" Yoimaru exclaimed in joy as he taste the ramen. Rina sips some of the ramen soup and looks at the boy, "You lives in Konoha, and yet you never taste the ramen of Ichiraku Ramen? What a shame!!" Rina then smack Yoimaru's head with a bottle of Shoyu, " Oh yeah Yuzuka, what's up with Sakura-sempai?"

Yuzuka turned to the two genins, "You don't know Sakura-sempai that well." She finished her ramen and continued on, "Rumors said last time they found a kid fainted behind the bush, the kids says Sakura slapped her to death just because she's a Sasuke fangirl." Yoimaru squirts out the soup water in fright, "Nani? Is that true? That's really scary!"

Rina took up her kunai and plays with it, she accidentally cuts her flesh. Yoimaru and Yuzuka was shocked, "Rina are you okay?!" Yoimaru was looking at the wound while Yuzuka looked frightened, "Blood! Rina! You will lose a lot of blood!" Rina smiled at them, "How could you be a kunoichi if you are scared of blood?" She ripped out a piece of cloth from her shirt and tie it at the cut. "When we do like this, the blood can be stopped." Rina pointed at it.

"Rina, you're such a.." Yoimaru sighs. Rina turned at him, and smile, "A what?" He continued, "You're such a ….tomboyish girl!" Yuzuka added, "Hai, I agree." Just then, Ayame the waitress came to the counter, "3 bowls will be for 50 ryous!" Rina handed Ayame the money and hopped off the seat, "Well, let's go now." Yoimaru and Rina hopped off, and they headed to the training grounds.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto are heading to the Hokage's office. "Konoha changed a lot, huh, Naruto?" Sasuke asked his friend. "Yeah Sasuke, now I'm a chuunin. And there are a lot of genin teams now." When they reached the Hokage's office, Tsunade came running to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun!!!!At last you are back!!!!!!" She hugs Sasuke hard, and for a long time. "Stop, old hag, he can't breath" Naruto come into the room and sit down on a chair.

"Well, then, we'll have a welcome feast! What do you like for the main food, Sasuke?" Tsunade happily asks the Uchiha boy. "Well, what more could a dobe eat?" Naruto turned to Sasuke, his eyes twitched. Then Sasuke also turn to him, "Than ramen from Ichiraku." Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

Tsunade smiled, "Alright! The celebration should be held tomorrow! You may go now!" She then went to her papers again. When Naruto and Sasuke come out of the office, Naruto suggested to visit the training grounds, "Just for memories, when we first become genins." Sasuke murmured, "Sure, let's go then."


	4. Sakura's feelings and Rina's challenge

Thank you for the rerviews! I'm back now, fresh and retarded. So here is the next chappie!

Rising to the challenge

Sakura saw Sasuke came out of the Hokage's office, she ran up to him and hug him, "Sasuke-kun! At last you are back! When you are gone, I was just nothing. I really miss you and waits for your return! Now, for you and Naruto, a box of Onigiris!" She handed the reed box to the boys.

Naruto reached out his hands to the box, "Hehe, thanks a lot Sakura-chan!" Sasuke smirked, "We will eat it, later." Sakura hugged both Sasuke and Naruto, "I really miss you two, when Naruto and you, Sasuke, was gone, I was training alone, completing missions all by myself. I train my jutsus everyday, I want to be strong like you two." Sakura shed out tears of happiness, "Even now, words cannot explain my happiness when…I saw you two back…safely."

Sakura sobbed while hugging the boys, Naruto hugged her, "Thank you, Sakura-chan." Sasuke quietly leaves the area, he waits infront of the building. The pink-haired girl

was awared that the boy hugging her was Naruto, not Sasuke, and why is she letting him continue it? 'Why I didn't I push him away?' she thought, as Naruto's arms went around her back, "Sakura-chan," Naruto's eyes met Sakura's eyes, "I always want to return, and to tell that I have already retrieved your love."

"You don't need to tell me." Sakura smiled at him, "Because I now discovered who really cares about me, who always help me." She raised her lips and kiss Naruto softly on his lips. Naruto was shocked, until Sakura broke the kiss, "You always care for me, you are always there when I need help."

Sasuke, who was outside, saw everything and he smiled, "Good for the dobe, Sakura finally accepts him." After a while later, Naruto came out of the building, his cheeks are red. The Uchiha boy smirks at Naruto, "So how was it?"

"Good," Naruto answered, "Sakura-chan was um……" Sasuke murmured softly, "Yeah, she kiss you." Naruto's cheek went tomato red, "Uh no! She didn't!" The raven-haired boy smiled, then he puch Naruto in the stomach softly, "You know it's bad to tell lies right?" Naruto went quiet, Sasuke continued, "So, let's go to the training grounds now."

Meanwhile, Rina and Yuzuka were practicing kunai throwing at the training grounds. Yoimaru was taking a nap under the tree, where there are breezes blowing. "Why is Yoimaru that lazy? Why doesn't he take free times to train?!" Rina was complaining loudly while throwing kunais at the wood poles, "I don't understand some boys!"

Sudenly, Yuzuka realised a familiar figure walking to them, "Yuzuka!!!Where is Konohamaru?" Yuzuka was surprised, "Naruto-sempai! Uh, Konohamaru is not here!" Naruto smiled, "Oh, and Yuzuka, are you here for training? Sasuke and I also!" Then, Sasuke walks in, with his big Fuuma Shuriken, and throw it right at the center of one of the wood poles, "Naruto, dobes, can't handles this." He smirked a smirk that could make fangirls faint in a row, "Naruto, so can you show me some of dobe's techniques?"

Rina turned around, and what she saw was too much to bear, "Sasuke-sempai!" She loudly shouted at the Uchiha boy. She dashed right towards him, "Sasuke-sempai! Watashino Hinozuni Rina, hajimemashite!!" Rina happily smiled to the boy, while Sasuke was nodding back in return. "Sasuke-sempai!! I always want to become strong like you!!! Please train me!!!"

Sasuke's left eye twitched, "So," he continues, "A girl like you want to be strong like me, huh?" He points to her, "Alright, come to this training everyday morning and then I'll train for you." Rina was overjoyed, "That's very nice of you, Sasuke-sempai!" The Uchiha boy smirked, "Well, still it is impossible, for a girl to become as good and as tough as boys ."

"Just wait and see, I'll become more talented than you, eventhough I'm not an Uchiha," Rina grin, "And eventhough I'm not a boy." Naruto smiled at Yuzuka , as he sees the situation between Rina and Sasuke, "Well, your friend is really demanding for Sasuke, and she is different from other girls, this should be fun." Yuzuka grinned back at Naruto, "Naruto-sempai, will you help us?"

Naruto does a pose like Lee, and grin, "Sure! And I will not take back my words!" Yuzuka smiled and thought, 'Hinata-sempai sure is lucky to have this kind of shinobi taking care of her.'

Rina points her kunai at Sasuke's face, "So, Sasuke-sempai, when should we start?" Sasuke brush his hair off his forehead and suddenly, he activates his sharingan, "Now."


	5. The fight with baka

Happy New Year everyone! May this year will be a good start for you!

Rising to the challenge

With those words, Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke. His voice echoed in the area, "Find me and capture me, and you will win. But if I capture you, I will never train you again." Rina smirked, "You underestimate me, Sasuke-sempai." She pushed Yuzuka and Naruto to the side, "Move away, Yuzuka and Naruto-sempai, move to a safer place."

Rina ran and hid behind a tree, with a kunai in her hand. 'Sasuke-sempai is an Uchiha, so I need to watch out for his sharingan and his Katon techniques.' She looks around, and in a sudden, Sasuke was infront of her, with a kunai. He points to her, "Heh, dobe." But to Sasuke's surprise, Rina smirked, "The dobe is you, Sasuke-sempai." Rina disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke groaned, "Dammit, a bunshin!" He looks around, and saw MANY MANY Rinas. "Surprised, eh, Sasuke-sempai?" All of the Rinas seemed to be smirking at him, "Are you surprised that I can use Kage Bunshin no jutsu also?" Sasuke activates his sharingan, "Dammit, all of them have charkas flowing, I can't see the real body!"

Yuzuka and Naruto, who were watching from the sidelines felt that Rina is taking control of the fight. "Naruto-sempai, Sasuke-sempai will not harm Rina, right?" Yuzuka look at Naruto, with a worried face. "Hehehe, don't worry, Yuzuka. Eventhough Sasuke is quite evil, but I believe that he will not hurt a girl like Rina!" The girl looks at Naruto, and smiles, "Hai."

While on the training grounds, the Rinas throws all their kunais at Sasuke, "Sasuke-sempai!!Don't underestimate a girl like me!!" Sasuke used his sharingan to dodge the attacks. In a sudden, Sasuke does some hand seals..

-TIGER!!!!-

"Katon Goukakyouu no jutsu!!!" Huge fireball came out from Sasuke's mouth, scorching the whole area, and all the Rinas were gone. "Now, where is the real Rina?" Just then he could feel something…

'AT THE BACK!!!!!!'

He quickly uses the Kawarimi no jutsu, and at the back of him is Hinozuni Rina, with a kunai, about to make her attack. "Well, it was close," she smirks, "But why don't you come down?"

Yuzuka and Naruto both are surprised, "Come down? What do you mean?" Rina smiled, "Ask Sasuke-sempai, he had been on the tree." Naruto and Yuzuka look up to the tree, they saw Sasuke standing on the tree, focusing his chakra, and walks down. "Well, I went too light on this kid." Sasuke smirked, and played with his kunai, "She only fought with my bunshin," the Uchiha boy's eye twitched, "Not me"

"From the techniques you used, you are not talented enough to become a kunoichi." Sasuke smirked, and look at her, "I'm telling the truth" Rina then walk up to him, "Well then, we can change the truth, just accept me." Sasuke walked away, "Naruto let's go, I don't want to quarrel with this baka." He turned to Rina, "You baka, you're so stubborn, I need to punish you tomorrow."


	6. YoiYuzu and Sasuke's thoughts

After the break, I'm back! But I will go for my uncles funeral at another place, so I will not be able to write fics in about a week.

Rina:I want some citrus with Sasuke…twinkly eyes

Sasukara: Um…we'll see

Yuzuka: She might as well as go crazy..

Sasukara: Oh, Ok! I'll just cancel it!

Rina: What??!!!takes a kunai and stabs Sasukara

Well, if you want some lime or lemon between pairs, just review or e-mail me! But please, no homo pairs --;;.

Rising to the challenge

When Sasuke and Naruto left the training grounds, Yuzuka wakes Yoimaru, "Sleepyhead, get up, it's time to go." Rina panted from weariness, and looks at the tree that the older kid stood a minute ago. Her thoughts came flowing, 'Even though right now I cannot climb that tree like you did, someday I will do it! And I will be greater than you, and you will accept me.'

But Yuzuka had the different idea, "Rina, are you sure you want Sasuke-sempai? From here I could see that he's cold and quite harsh." She ran up to the tomboy girl, and check for wounds. Yoimaru, who was not aware of the situation, asks Rina, "What happened when I was sleeping?"

Rina told everything to him, "So is he willing to teach you?" he asked, quite unsure of the words Sasuke leaves to Rina. "He said he'll punish me tomorrow," Rina smiled, "So if he has no businesses on me, why did he ask me to come here tomorrow?"

Yoimaru and Yuzuka screamed in delight, "Congratulations Rina! You are one step closer to Sasuke-sempai!!" They hugged each other and jump, without noticing that the other one was Yoimaru/Rina. When they start to realize it, they blush, and move away from each other. Rina could see the situation, and she smiles, seeing that this might be the beginning of a couple.

"Th…that…is..u..um….no…nothing!!!" Yuzuka mumbled at Yoimaru, who was also mumbling back, "Ur…..j…just….ignore it!!" Rina turns away, and walks out of the training grounds, "So, are we going now?" Yuzuka and Yoimaru chorused, "Y..yes!!!"

Now Sasuke and Naruto had arrived at Naruto's place. They went upstairs and sat in the living room. "Do you want anything? Like, tea or Ochiruko?" Sasuke answered, "Just plain water." Naruto get him a cup of water, and then sit next to Sasuke. "What do you think about Rina?" Sasuke turned to the blonde, and teases him, "So you are interested in that Rina girl?" Naruto shook his head in return, "No no, I mean, what do YOU think about her."

Sasuke sip the water, "Well, I don't count her as a girl, I think I'd rather say she's a boy." Naruto's eye twitched, "Boy? But she's a girl!" The Uchiha boy laughs, "Yeah, but see! Her characters are different from the other girls, she's not like Ino, and she's not like Sakura! She's quite demanding and tough, though."

Naruto could see that Sasuke was smirking a bit when he talks about Rina, "Hmmm, Hinozuni Rina, we'll see." Sasuke smirks, "I think I'm quite interested in this girl, but in a different way." Naruto was puzzled, "Different way? What do you mean??" Sasuke turns to Naruto, "I want to fight with her, a boy to boy fight."

In the Konoha market, everyone is getting prepared for tomorrow's welcome feast, especially Ichiraku Ramen shop. "Ayame-chan!!! Get the broth ready for tomorrow!!", The ramen cook commanded the waitress, "Hai! I assure that tomorrow will be the day of Ichiraku's glory!!"


	7. Before the feast

Back, and I will try my best to make the chapters longer! Thanks for your comment!

Rising to the challenge

-Next Morning-

"Rina-chan, I'm so excited. Today will be the welcome feast for Sasuke-san." Yuzuka squealed with delight. Rina smiled happily, "Yeah, I also can't wait for this evening, they said there will be even fireworks. So who is going to watch fire works with you tonight?"

Yuzuka blushed, "Well, I haven't invite anyone yet." Rina smiles again and tap Yuzuka's back, "Ahahah! I knew it, no need to hide!." Without planning they said it together.

Yuzuka:I..I'm going with Yoimaru!

Rina:You're going with Yoimaru!

"Ah, so my guess is correct." Rina smirks, making her friend blush even more. Yuzuka tries to avoid this situation by picking up another topic, "Ah! How about the training you have with Sasuke-san?"

Rina's face went paler, "Oh my gosh! Now I remember! He said if I reached the place late, he'll punish me!" After these words, the girl dashed to the training place, leaving Yuzuka behind.

When Rina reached the training area, she found Sasuke sitting calmly on a tree stump, his eyes glaring at her, "I told you not to come late." He began, "And what is this?" He walked up to her and hit her head a little bit hard.

"Itai!" Rina winced in the pain. "Don't smack my head!" Sasuke smirked, "You deserved it, now, wait I think I've heard about Hinozuni clan's techniques." Rina's jaws dropped, "Don't make me train that!"

"Yeah, the Hikage no jutsu. You locked up opponent's shadows just like the Nara clan's technique, but you can manipulate fires and sent them straight by the shadow to burn the opponent." Sasuke smirked, "Well, as I have mastered my sharingan at a young age, it's easier for battles. I suggest you train this technique now!"

_-flashback-_

"_Rina!Try the Hikage no jutsu again!" The head of the Hinozuni clan ordered to the small girl, who was puffing for air on the burnt floor. "I did my best, father!" But Hinozuni Jin was not satisfied, "Rina! You should control the fire in only the shadow's path!" Rina controls her chakra ,and cried out, "Hikage no jutsu!"_

_Swoosh_

_The fire quickly dashed outside the shadow path. Yes, it's a failure. But this failure is not as much as half of the Hinozuni clan's house was burned._

"Had any bad memories with something?" Sasuke came behind her. Rina laughs, "Ahahahaha..nothing." But the Uchiha boy realized that there was something wrong, "Tell me, now. Just share it, this might be better. But it's just between the student and the sensei."

'Sasuke-san…even though it's only sensei to student…' Rina smiled, "Arigatou sensei, I'll tell you."

…………………………………………….

………………………………………….

……………………………

"So you burned the house because you lost your chakra control?"Sasuke was quite awed, this is certainly a destructive jutsu. Rina nodded, "And I burned the garden too." She shyly answered. "Well, if you put lots of training into it, I think you could complete this jutsu. I assure you. This is just like when I trained chidori with Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke tap Rina's back.

Rina took out her kunai, and point to Sasuke's face, "So, are we ready to begin the training?" Suddenly she saw Sasuke's eyes turn to sharingan, "Sure, Rina."

…………………………………………….

………………………………………….

……………………………

Finally it's evening, and Rina is heading home for preparations. She saw Yuzuka at the door of her house, "Yuzuka!It's you!" The girl could hardly believe her sight. Yuzuka's hair was normally curled up in buns with two bangs. But this evening, Yuzuka looks simply cute. Her long brown hair is down, to her shoulder, and when Rina look at her friend a bit more, she found out that Yuzuka uses cosmetics.

"So, prepared yet, Rina?" Yuzuka smiled at her friend, who is running quickly into the house. "You can follow along if you want!" Rina's voice echoed in the house as she dashes up stairs. Yuzuka walked in shyly, as she waits in the living room, she scans her eyes around. This place is nice, it's a traditional Japanese rooms, the floor are covered with tatami mats. And there are scroll paintings on the wall, there is also a scroll that reads 'Hinozuni'.

Few minutes later, Rina ran down, and she made Yuzuka quiet shock. Rina's hair are as usual, but….

But….

Her yukata!Her yukata is a boy's yukata!

"Rina-chan…your yukata….is it your brother's…?" Yuzuka gasp, Rina walks down with a white paperfan, "Hai!I borrowed this from my brother. So, Kagegami Yuzuka, let's go!" But Yuzuka was still looking around, "Where are your family?"

"At the feast, so let's get movin' now!" And again, as usual, the tomboy Rina was dragging Yuzuka to the feast, running, and forgetting that what Yuzuka was wearing is a yukata for ladies…

"Slow down Rina-chan!It's hard for me to run!"


	8. I'm stronger than you

The show must go on!Thanks for the inspiring review!

Rising to the Challenge

When the girls made it to the Konoha market, they saw a lot of people, yes, a lot. Suddenly they saw a boy rushing toward them, a blonde one, "Konbanwa, Yuzuka-chan and….uh, who is this?" Uzumaki Naruto was surprised to see Yuzuka with another boy who is not Yoimaru. "Uh, Naruto-san, this is Rina."

"Yo, Naruto-sempai." Rina greeted the confused blonde, and dear Kami-sama, I swear that she was very cool with her attitude! "Anou, so you are Rina? Why are you dressed up in boy yukata?" Naruto is still puzzled, "Why don't you wear girl yukata? You might look cuter that way."

"I might look like a baka that way, it doesn't fit me." Rina answered lazily, "I wished to be born as a boy. I might become stronger that way." Naruto sweat dropped, 'This girl is so tough, both mentally and physically, and she had a lot of self-confidence.' His thoughts went on praising her.

"Rina-chan, Naruto-san, I think we better take a walk in this fair, and oh, when will the feast begin?" Yuzuka was getting nervous, she look around, no Yoimaru, she took Rina's hand and began to walk a little faster through the market, she look right, she look left,

no Yoimaru…

She saw a bench under a tree, and dragged Rina there, "Rina-chan, did you see Yoimaru?" Rina shook her head, "Nope, but he said he'll be here by six pm." Yuzuka's face shows sadness, "What if he doesn't come…"

Suddenly Yuzuka heard a familiar voice behind her back, "Yuzuka-chan, you look pretty!"

Yoimaru…

He's here…….

AND HE SAID SHE IS PRETTY!

"Yoimaru-dono," Rina teased, "When did you come?" Yoimaru smiled, he also look cute tonight, he is wearing a brown yukata, and he had a fake anbu mask worn at the side of his head, totally cool. "I just came now, my brother come with me too, I think he went after this girl name Tenten but was knocked up by her…uh..boyfriend."

Yuzuka was not there, she was too shy, and ran away. Rina and Yoimaru are talking about their mission, and their sensei. "Miyabe-sensei is a natural at taijutsu, even though she is a woman." Yoimaru said proudly, "She said she once knock 100 sound shinobis with once hit!" Rina's eyes glowed, "Is that true! Sugoi! But my sensei is also good! Kageki-sensei rocks! He rocks at ninjutsu! He said he is a genjutsu specialist too!"

"But my sensei is the best." A voice was from a nearby tree, "Kakashi-sensei is the best sensei ever." That voice was familiar, yes, it is the deep voice of the proud shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eh, and I though your voice was too feminine to be a boy." He jumped down from the tree, "And now you are acting more tomboyish, Rina." Yoimaru walk away, "I'll go after Yuzuka-chan first, she seems too shy."

Yoimaru ran after Yuzuka, who was already gone, leaving Rina to Sasuke. "So we are alone, what should we do?" He drag Rina out, and pinned her to a tree in a dark corner of the fair, where no one will see, "Is this what a fangirl like you wants from me?" He move his lips closer to her ear. Rina was still, but was not afraid,"Don't stereotype me as a normal girl who scream and shout after boys. And don't think that you will scare me."

Sasuke dragged her down, and pinned her down to the ground, "How about this, Rina," he gets on top of her, "This freak those girls out of their brains, most of them scream and shout begging for more." Rina silently move her feet and kick as hard as she can in that place in the middle of Sasuke's two thighs, Sasuke fell back and arched himself, "That was to most girls, not me." Rina mocked.

Rina got up, and pulled Sasuke up, "Don't do this to me again." Sasuke's eye twitched, "But my student, I have the right, I am more older than you, and you should do whatever I want you to do." Rina turned back and smile, "Then why aren't you on your guards when I kick you? This proves that I am more stronger than you."

Sasuke blinked his eyes, "Uh, yes." He thought, 'This girl is more interesting that I though, she is after me but won't give herself to me, hurhur, interesting. Now I am drawn to her.'

"I am hungry, I will go find something to eat? Will you come, Sasuke-san?" Rina giggled, "I think a bowl of Ramen tonight will be fine." Sasuke got up and nodded, "Ur, sure, but be sure to come back here for fireworks!"


	9. Firework and feelings

Rina-chan keeps rocking on! I will not update for a few days because I will be on Thai New Year vacation! For Thai readers and also you "Happy New Year".

Rising to the challenge

"Oiishi!The miso ramen tastes so great today!" Rina exclaimed as she sips the miso soup loudly,

Pzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Sipsipsipssip….

Sasuke was annoyed, "Rina, manners manners!" Sasuke carefully sip his ramen soup, and put his chopsticks on the empty bowl, "Haa..thanks for the meal." Rina was shocked that she spit out the soup, "WHAT!THANKS FOR THE MEAL!" She look around, and Sasuke was gone.

"Geezz…so what's the total?" Rina was annoyed, her sensei was such a badass. Ayame came with her calculator, "One miso ramen, our special discount 30 ryous, and our Feast Specialty Ramen, our discount 1000 ryous." She smiled, and open her hands. Rina gulped, "What was the Specialty Ramen's original price?" Ayame giggled and began to prove the shocking truth, "The original price was 9999 ryous, tonight is our supershockingamazingextravaganza discount!"

Rina open her wallet and scan through her allowance…

Perfect…

The amount of this month's allowance is 1030 ryous….

Perfect…

PERFECT!

That damn sensei!

She handed Ayame the money, and grumbled, Ayame smiles and wave while Rina left the stand, "Thank you for trying out our Specialty Ramen!Ganbatte!" Rina walk to the center of the village square, and found a lot of people she could recognize. There's Naruto-sempai with Sakura-sempai, Ino-sempai with uh…Chouji-sempai, Tenten-sempai with Neiji-sempai, Shikamaru-sempai with Temari-sempai, and Sasuke-sensei alone.

So he ran away to be alone and let me paid off his bill…hurhurhur.

Rina ran to Sasuke, and punch him in the face, "You damn sensei!Why did you let me pay for you!" Sasuke dodged the attack, "Well, Rina. That's my revenge for your kick!"

"So what are you planning to do tonight?" Sasuke asked Rina, who was standing next to him, scowling. "Will you trick me into something again?" Rina asked, examining Sasuke's face, "No, none this time!"

Rina sat down on the nearby bench, "I want to watch the fireworks tonight, with someone." She look up at the night sky, "Everyone has someone to be with, and Yuzuka has Yoimaru. I don't know who will I be with." Sasuke looks at her, and coldly answer, with a slight blush on his face(it's rare you know!), "I don't have anyone with me too."

They both look at each other, and smiled, "Arigatou, Sasuke-san." Rina smiled, and suddenly, she heard a loud "BANG" from nearby. "Anou, Rina, the fireworks started." Sasuke look at the fireworks in the sky, "The last time I watched it was during the summer fair," he paused, "With my family."

The fireworks are still banging, and Sasuke's face shows a bit of a grief, plus a bit of angst. "Uh, Sasuke-san, I don't know if I could help, but, if there's anything you want me to do, please tell me." Sasuke nodded, and smile to her, Rina smiled back and exclaimed "Let's just forget that conversation and watch this firework tonight!"

Suddenly, Sasuke hug her, "I never want to do this to anyone, but it's strange how I want to do to you." Rina is also surprised why she doesn't push him away, but hug him, "Sasuke-san, arigatou." Tonight, Sasuke understands a bit more about Rina, while Rina also understands Sasuke more than other girls do.


End file.
